You Are My Everything
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Just a collection of very short drabbles of Joey and Kaiba together. SxJ Yaoi/Shonen-ai Don't like, don't read. They love each other... but do they really understand the meaning of it?


Okay, first of all, I'd like to say this _is_ a one-shot. It's kind of confusing though because it's broken down into parts. Understand? Good. This fic doesn't have much of a plot. It's more like a collection of short drabbles. Very short drabbles. Warning for Yaoi/shonen-ai and fluffyness. X3

**You Are My Everything**

**Chapter 1.1**

_When we first fell in love  
I thought that nothing could compare  
To the magical romance  
That you and I had come to share.  
_

The sun was beginning to set on the beautiful beach as the couple watched, enjoying each other's company. They were lying on the sandy ground cuddling and kissing. After a moment, the striking silence broke.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel that intense feeling, that irresistible notion, that inexplicable, chaste desire every time we're together, every time we're apart, every time you so much as think of me? That feeling that is like you can't live without me?"

He thought for a bit and smiled. "I have that feeling all the time. I had it when we weren't together, I have it now, and I'll have it forever."

"Do you understand it?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

The blond gave the other a tight hug and a small peck on the lips. "That's what love is, Seto."

**Chapter 1.2**

_But as time passed, feelings deepened,  
And our closeness grew  
The romance turned into  
A real and lasting love with you.  
_

It wasn't a hot tub. It wasn't a bath tub. It was the combination of the two. And it was filled with bubbles.

They were both sharing a quite romantic bath together. There were candles lit throughout the bathroom and rose petals all over the floor leading up to the bath, and even mixed in the water and bubbles. Joey sat on one end facing Seto while Seto sat on the other end facing Joey.

Seto scooped a handful of bubbles and blew them at the blond, who giggled as they made contact with his face. One particularly large bubble remained on his nose without popping. Seto moved closer to him without him noticing. Once the bubble popped, the blond looked back to his love—only he wasn't where he had last been sitting.

Joey himself then moved closer to Seto. He slowly trailed a hand up his left leg still in the water and watched the brunet's reaction. The look he gave was priceless.

**Chapter 1.3**

_You care for me in all the ways  
I want and need so much.  
I've felt your warmth and tenderness  
With every word and touch.  
_

They were sweaty. They were sweaty, tired, and full of passion. The two were, now, under their bed covers with their arms wrapped around each other in a comforting hug.

"Seto..." Joey breathed. "I love you, Seto. I love you so damn much."

Seto responded "I love you too, Joey, and I will continue loving you...forever."

Right then, the blond began to weep.

"What's wrong, Puppy?"

"I just... c-can't bare the thought of ever losing you, for whatever reason."

"You're not going to lose me, Joey, ever. I would never leave you... at least not without taking you with me." He said and smiled lightly.

"If you had 100 days left to live, I'd want only to live 99 days so I won't have to go a day living without you."

"But then you'd leave me first and I would be here missing you," responded Seto.

"Yeah but you're stronger than I... and it would only be a day." Joey pointed out and kissed him fiercely.

"...but you mean too much to me for me to have to go through losing you."

**Chapter 1.4**

_I know I can depend on you  
For support and honesty,  
That patient understanding  
That you always give to me.  
_

Seto walked in with several bags and carried them all to the living room, where Joey sat watching TV. Seeing Seto, he turned off the TV and faced his love with a raised brow.

"What is all this?"

"Stuff." He answered simply.

"Care to be more specific?"

Seto put the bags on the floor and walked over to the blond and hugged him.

"Don't I get a 'welcome home, hun. How was your day?'?"

"You would have had you not come bearing gifts." He smiled and gave him a kiss. "So... what is this?"

"This..." he said, "is what I like to call 'To Puppy, From Dragon'."

Joey stood there, the message not getting through.

"It's all for you." The brunet supplied.

Joey was stunned. "_All_ of it? For _me_—hold on a sec. What did you do?"

Seto chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't do anything. It's simply something I got for you out of love." He said and they kissed again. "Because I love you, that's all."

"I love you too."

**Chapter 1.5**

_There's a special kind of happiness  
That only love can bring,  
And I've found that happiness with you...  
You are my everything_.

The night was beautiful as the stars and the moon shone brightly in unison. Seto and Joey were in a recliner chair in the balcony in the back of the house. They were watching the sky together, talking about the constellations and about shooting stars.

"...and _that_ one," Seto pointed upward, "is Orion's Belt. And yes, like on Men In Black." He smiled.

"That's cool that you now that, Seto. I wish I knew the things you know."

"No you don't, Puppy, because then... what would there be new to discover about me?"

"True."

They sat in silence for a while and held each other closely.

"This is the best night ever. I almost don't want tomorrow to come." Joey said.

They sat up a bit. "I love you, Joey. Happy Anniversary."

The blond smiled. "Happy Anniversary, Seto, I love you too."

Seto took something out of his pocket and held it up in the moonlight.

"Puppy..." He whispered. This made the other turn to look at him... and gasp in surprise as Seto bolted out of the seat and got on one knee in front of him. "...will you marry me?"

Joey didn't know how to react. He was happy, excited, surprised, among others. But he didn't need to think twice as he said, "Yes!" The brunet smiled and kissed Joey fiercely right there. After what felt like forever, they parted and Seto put the ring on his new fiancée. He then sat back in their seat and cuddled.

Joey couldn't seem to take his eyes off the ring as he stared at it in the dim moonlight.

"I don't know what to say, what to think. I feel all these different emotions and they are racing. My heart is racing." Joey told Seto.

"Well," he said, "that's what love is."

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it because I tried my very best and I'm quiet proud of this. ^-^ So please read and review. If you feel like flaming, then don't bother. :) Have a nice day!


End file.
